Lightning Strikes Twice
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: What if Naraku tricked another couple into betraying each other. What happens when one of them meets up with Inu and the gang. What! This guy's Inu's uncle.Inukag....KinKan.first fic be nice
1. Prologue

This is my first fiction so please be nice. My characters are more expressive so don't bite my head off. enjoy the prologue  
  
Lightning Strikes Twice  
by: Inu the Stampede  
  
"Inukanna?" a sweet voice called out. The man has white-silvery hair that's all sticking up. His eyes are a light, sparkling blue. His smile would seem different but he has fangs. This is because he is a dog youkai. This is Kinikino.  
[ She leave? ] Kinikino thought  
Kinikino began to glow with an eerie, blue light. " What the?" Kinikino wondered but was silenced by an arrow pierced his back. He turned to see who it was.  
" Inukanna?!" he gasped.  
A woman with dog ears stood with a bow in her hands. Her hair is a raven that goes to her mid-back. Her eyes are a dark green. This is the dog hanyou, Inukanna.  
" Why?" he muttered in disbelief.  
" I am sorry." Inukanna whispered full of sorrow.  
" I will not die." Kinikino stated. He bent his elbows and brought them to his side. A bubble surrounded Kinikino. He grabbed and pulled the arrow out.  
" This is yours" Kinikino winced a threw the arrow at Inukanna's feet." I love you, why?" he collapsed after finishing. Inukanna lowered her head. " I love you, too. But I had to.for my family" Inukanna muttered as a tear spilt." I know while incased in that bubble you won't die, but you will never awaken. I'm sorry" she lowered her head and walked away. ~250 Years Later~ Kinikino's bubble has not popped, but has been sealed away in a cave. Kinikino's in lying on the ground in deep sleep. He keeps turning and is sweating. Then something happens that seems impossible happens.  
He awakes.  
  
Bumbumbumlalalalalalalalala,dramatic. Just the prologue, but for the curious and Nice reviewer there's 13 chapters .None of which are really long. There'll be some fluff but not much. No author's notes[ hate those ] the stories already written I'll update every few days but I require just 2 reviews. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Next chapter: CH1 Look-Alike 


	2. LookAlike

Hope you liked the prologue. Now for chapty 1  
  
Ch1. Look Alike  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a test!" Kagome shouted they were having the usual fight.  
"And I care because? You broke the jewel so it's your 'responsibility' to collect the shards!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome sighed sending Inuyasha to the ground.  
"Baka." Inuyasha said to the ground,  
Kagome's walking in Inuyasha's Forest.  
"Honestly he can be such a baka." Kagome said lugging her heavy backpack. She glances at the well. She sees a man with silver hair sitting on the well.  
"Inuyasha, I have a." she stopped seeing this man looked nothing like Inuyasha.  
"Inu.kanna?" the man said barely above a whisper.  
"Who's Inukanna?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
"Just someone I knew."He sighed lowering his head.  
  
"Gomen." Kagome replied  
"No need you can't control what you look like. You'd just like her if not for your eyes and clothes, but you're still very pretty."He said putting ou his hand "I'm Kinikino."  
"Arigato. I'm Kagome." Kagome shook his hand. Inuyasha came running up.  
"Inuyasha this is Kikino."she introduced. "No," he replied bluntly "He's a youkai" Kagome glanced at him.  
"Hai, a dog youkai, and you a dog hanyou." Kinikino stifled a laugh at his ears.  
"You have a problem with that!" Inuyasha raised his voice. Kinkino looked depressed again.  
"No actually Inukanna was a hanyou" Kinikino answered.  
[ How does he know her? ] Inuyasha thought  
"Sorry to bother you." Kinikino bowed.  
"Youkai how do you know her?" Inuyasha interrogated.  
  
"That's not important now." Kinikino said softly. "Well I'll tell you where she is." Kinikino beamed at Inuyasha saying this "But answer me this." "Anything." Kinikino said waiting for Inuyasha's question  
" How do you know my aunt?"  
  
Yaya dramatic but you already know he's his uncle. Please nice and generous readers review 


	3. Another Sidetrip

I have been forgetting the disclaimers. Me no own Inuyasha , buy soon me will Mwahaha  
  
Ch.2 Another Trip  
Kagome is in Kaede's hut explaining the new trip her, Inuyasha, and his uncle Kinikino.  
"So you're going with a demon you don't know to help him find a hanyou that you also don't know?" Sango repeated.  
"Yes. Kinikino here is Inuyasha's uncle and we're looking Inuyasha's aunt" Kagome repeated. Inuyasha kept glaring at Kinikino.  
[ This guy smells like my father, but he smells more like Sesshomaru? Why should I help him anyway? It's the first day I've known him. He mopes over so woman who tried to kill him for Kami's sake! ] " I believe the village will be in the Western Lands so it will only take 2-3 days" Kinikino explained "I thank you for helping me."  
" Who said we were going to help you?" Inuyasha spat.  
" Inuyasha! He's your uncle and he's been stuck in a bubble for two and a half centuries!" Kagome shouted  
" So?" Inuyasha said  
"Sit!" Inuyasha and Kinikino slammed into the ground.  
"What happened? "Miroku spoke confused  
Kinikino climbed out of his hole. It was much deeper than Inuyasha's. "You're a priestess?!"  
" Hai, why did you slam into the ground?" Kagome asked  
" This crappy rosary" he explained tugging on a necklace.  
" What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled sitting up.  
Inuyasha noticed the deep hole by Kinkino.  
" Did I miss some thing?" Inuyasha asked while the others sweat dropped.  
~Later that day~  
"So Kinikino why did you seal youself in the bubble in the first place?" Kagome required. Kinkino retold his story(chapter 1) " That so sad." Kagome whispered " Wimp. Couldn't even tell she was behind you." Inuyasha laughed.  
" Well when you smell part of your own scent behind you you kind of let it go." Kinikino retorted.  
Inuyasha growled and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. " You trying to say that I'm stupid you youkai." Inuyasha growled. Kinkino stared at the Tetsusaiga. " You got the Tetsusaiga? I knew my brother would give you that sword and Sesshomaru the Tenseiga." Kinikino said.  
" You saying that I don't deserve the Tetsusaiga, Old man?" he continued to growl.  
"Mutt."  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha seemed completely shocked.  
  
" That was low." Kagome scolded Kinikino looked at them confused " I didn't say anything" Kinikino said innocently Then all of them turned around to see Koga standing there.  
" Dog-turd I'm here for my woman."  
  
____________________________________  
I'm not the best author so sue me 


	4. Know Your Place

Thanks for reviewing tears of an angel  
  
Ch.3 Know Your Place  
"Dog-turd, I'm here for my woman." Koga smiked.  
" She's not your woman wolf." Inuyasha growled.  
"Is to."  
"Is not"  
"Is to."  
"Is not."  
Kinikinko and Kagome stood behind them with a sweat drop.  
  
" What's happening here?" Kinikino asked  
"Well, Koga's says I'm his woman, which I'm not, Inuyasha's 'jealous' so they bicker every time they see eachother. Oh and Koga has a jewel shard in each leg." Kagome explained.  
"Well he must be fast" Kinikino inferred [ Let's see ] He smiled  
Kinikino ran to behind Koga an before he could react Kinikino gripped a spot o Koga's shoulder and he fainted.  
" I would of expected him at least turning around completely." Kinikino sighed. Kinikino saw Inuyasha's face and smiled. " Do you want to get the shards?"  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and she shrugged  
" Why not?"  
~~~Minutes Later~~~  
Koga wakes up.  
" What happened. Hey! Give back my shards of the Shikon Jewel mutt!" Koga demanded. Before Inuyasha could retaliate Kinikino began to shout.  
"Listen wolf!" he barked " Inuyasha may be a hanyou but he's my nephew and heir of the Western Lands of the dog youkai. And if you had a brain you'd realize that you are a dog! So you should SHUT UP and Back off. And also revoke your claim on Kagome because she doesn't like you and if you don't I'll personally decapitate you! Know your place you mangy wolf!"  
Koga stared at the new man with fear in his eyes. [ Inutrasha is this guy's nephew? So that means he's the .. Oh crap! ] Koga noticed a tail just grew out of his lower back.  
  
"Um. of course. I revoke my claim and gomen Inuyasha. I'm getting out of here before this maniac murders me" Koga muttered the end, and ran off as fast as he could.  
Inuyasha stared at Kinikino again.  
" I definitely missed something." Inuyasha said  
  
I like this chapter cuz I hate koga. Next chapter= Village of the Inu Youkai. Me plans coming together, soon me owny Inuyasha Mwahahahaha! 


	5. Village of the Inu Youkai

I couldn't help myself I had to update. Me no own but soon Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Ch4 The Village of the Inu Youkai  
  
"Kinikino why did you do that back there?" Inuyasha asked.  
" Well when I was little my rival was a wolf. Mangy, hydrophobiac freaks." Kinikino explained  
[ I'm starting to like this guy. Koga ran off with his tail between his legs.HA! ]  
"Let's stop here." Kinikino motioned to a patch of clear land. " And today is your night isn't Inuyasha?" "Crap! It is a new moon tonight!" ~~~Later that Night~~~ [ Inukanna what are you doing right now? Did you just lie about it? Why did you do it? Are you even still out there? Inukanna. ] Kinikino turned to see Inuyasha,in his human form, conversing with Kagome.  
[ Kawaii. That's how we were at their age. I wonder if? No, my nephew always seems so stubborn but I was like that ] Kinikino placed a hand on his neck [ Did it mean nothing?] Kinikino mused.  
~~~Next morning~~~~  
" There." Kinikino said. A small village was in front of them." She's in there. Stay on guard. They aren't friendly to even part humans" Inuyasha looked at him with a don't need- to- tell- me- that- look.  
" We'll all go one way. Kagome load your bow." Kinikino ordered.  
~~~With Kagome~~~~  
[ Why are they staring at me? I'm nervous. ]  
~~~With Inuyasha ~~~~ " What are you staring at?" Inuyasha yelled [ If one more person stares at me I'll make sure they can't stare at anyone. ]  
~~~With Kinikino~~~ [ Where are you? ] " Has anyone here heard of someone named Inukanna?" everyone around him went silent and muttered things like 'Is that him?' 'I thought he was sealed away?' and ' That's the Lord of the Lands.' " What did I do?"Kinikino asked. ~~~With Kagome~~~  
[ I'm scared now. ] she thought when she ran into someone.  
  
" Gomen,gomen." Kagome apologized. " It's alright" the woman said. " I'm .I'm Kagome." She said nervously " Nice to meet you. My name is Inukanna."She replied.  
Kagome stared at her.  
" You're Inukanna?" Kagome muttered. Kinikino came into sight panting. " Inu*pant*kanna." Kinikino whispered. Their eyes met. Neither spoke for a few minutes until Kinikino barely whispered one word. "Why?"  
  
I'm so dramatic. Next chapter: Catching Up 


	6. Catching Up

Me no own but it's coming! Mwahahahaha  
  
Ch5 Catching Up "Inuyasha, do you think we should have left?" Kagome asked.  
"Of course. He asked us to." ~~~~Flashback~~~~ "Why?" Kinikino asked.Inukanna didn't answer. "Inuyasha, Kagome arigato, but leave now. "But."Kagome began " I don't mean to be rude but you must leave NOW!" Kinikino ordered  
" We'll leave! You don't have to bite our heads off!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
~~~~End~~~~~~~~~ " Well now we can hunt for the jewel shards again." Inuyasha said  
  
~~~~Back at the Village~~~~ Kinikino and Inukanna are in a small hut. " Why, huh? Why did you try to kill me?!" Kinikino interrogated.  
" Some things are better not said." Inukanna answered.  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Kinikino asked. Inukanna walked up to him and put a hand on his head.  
" Relax." Inukanna said and then her hand began to glow.  
  
" So.you were blackmailed. But why did this Naraku want to kill me?" Kinikino asked. " He said something about someone named 'Inuyasha'." Inukanna answered.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kinikino repeated like a parrot. " What is it Kinikino?" Inukanna wondered. " I've got it!" he snapped his fingers in triumphant " He might have thought I'd be Inuyasha's father."  
Inukanna looked puzzled.  
" I've got to go." Kinikino declared and tried to walk out of the hut.  
"Sit" Inukanna said slamming him into the ground.  
" What was that for!" Kinikino yelled from his hole.  
" I'm coming, too." Was all she said. " And why is the hole deeper than normal?" he asked climbing out.  
"When I shot you that arrow had a shard in it." Inukanna explained. " Let's go"  
" Wait," Kinikino put his hands on Inukanna's shoulders "Listen you might of tried to kill me, but I still don't want you getting hurt." [ Kinikino. ] " You are staying here. I care for you to much for you to die." Kinikino said. " Even though I tried to kill you. Why?" Inukanna asked.. " Aishetoru, that's why." Kinikino said bluntly.  
" Kinikino." " You're staying here." Kinikino ordered.  
Kinikino began to walked out of the hut.  
" Before you leave. I want you to know something." Inukanna said.  
"What?"he turned around " If you remove the shard you'll become your demon form and might not survive. And." " And what Inukanna?" Kinikino asked " Aishetoru." Inukanna said. Kinikino smirked and began after Kagome and Inuyasha. 


	7. While you were Gone

Me plan come together soon, but now me no own!  
  
Ch6 While you were Gone  
Inuyasha and Kagome are heading back to Kaede's village, but with smiles on their faces. Let's just say Inuyasha can be braver sometimes. Inuyasha breaks the silence. " I smell recent blood. Coming from the village!"  
They finally see the village. Bodies everywhere motionless. " Oh dear Kami!" Kagome shrieks  
They run to Kaede's hut. Sango's in her slayer uniform lying motionless with blank eyes and Kirara on her lap.  
" Sango, NO!" Kagome shouts  
" Who could have done this?" Inuyasha pondered. " Naraku." A small voice from behind the said. They turn around to see Kaede against the wall covered in blood. " Kaede what happened? Sango, Miroku, and Kirara could have held off some demons." Inuyasha said. " Hundreds of Naraku's demons and a few puppets. We couldn't fight them off." Kaede coughed up blood. " But how could they do this?" " Miroku's kazaana widened and sucked him in. Kohaku showed up and took out the shard. Sango's heart just seemed to stop at the sight. Kirara bled to death on top of Sango, but I believe Shippo escaped to the woods heavily injured." Kaede managed. " Naraku that despicable.."  
" Inuyasha, Kagome ye must find Naraku." Kaede muttered before closing her eyes into eternal rest.  
" No. No,no,no." Kagome cried.  
~~~~That night~~~  
Kagome and Inuyasha had finished burying the bodies. Kagome more than once started crying. Inuyasha tried to comfort her.  
" Don't cry. We'll kill Naraku, and avenge everyone." Inuyasha assured her " Still we still let the village be destroyed." Kagome cried. " Naraku, I swear I will not let you live as long as I have a breath." Inuyasha said softly to noone imparticular.  
" Not before me." Said a growl from behind them. Both of them turned around to see Kinikino standing there.  
" Kinikino?" Inuyasha asked.  
" It's me nephew. I'll assist you in killing that low life." Kinikino growled. " Why? " asked Kagome  
" It seems Naraku blackmailed Inukanna into killing me." He explained. " If you are, where's Inukanna?" Inuyasha wondered. " I told her she couldn't come so she wouldn't get hurt." Kinikino answered. " We'll rest tonght and set off in the morning." Kagome said. " What?! Why not leave now?" Inuyasha interrogated. " Sit" Kagome said sending both of them to the ground. "Sorry Kinikino. I feel better now." Kagome said and walked off. Inuyasha got up " Hey wait for me! Kinikino are you coming?" Inuyasha asked. " No, I'll just sleep here." He sighed,  
" Suit yourself." Inuyasha shrugged.  
~~~~ A forest elsewhere~~~  
"Lord Sesshomaru where are you headed?" Jaken asked his lord.  
" I've been smelling my father's scent lately. I'm going to see what this is all about." Sesshomaru replied in his usual unusually calm voice. " May I come milord?" Jaken begged.  
" No," Sesshomaru replied to the toad. " You must take care of Rin." Sesshomaru walked off.  
~~~~ The wolf den~~~~  
" Koga where to going now ?" a pack member asked.  
" I'm going to try to find jewel shards. Anything to get away from here." Koga answered. " Maybe I'll get Kagome back."  
" But what about that guy who scared the crap out of you?" the pack member inserted.  
" He did not scare me." Koga said in his defense " It's just he's the demon lord of the western lands."  
" Come back soon. Just don't get killed." The pack member added his two cents. " Mutt face couldn't catch me." He hasn't told the pack he lost the jewel shards. ~~~~ A dirt path~~~~~ Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kinikino are walking in search of jewel shards. [ Naraku, where ever you are. We'll get you. You won't harm another person. ] they all thought walking into a setting sun.  
  
~~~~END~~~~  
This is the end. I'll write a sequel if 1 or two people would ask. Please tell me if you think my story is any good, and if you like Kinikino and Inukanna. Please 2 or 3 reviews. I'm desperate! 


	8. Author's Note Sorry!

. Sorry in my original version Naraku used the jewel after taking it from Kikyo to try to stop Inuyasha from being born. In changing it into the new version I forgot to explain. I can't spell to well, grammar is more my thing.. Anyway, I ended up doing an author's note. ( I can't face myself!) Whoever wants a sequel please tell me. I don't mind either way. 


End file.
